We are studying the neuroanatomical localization of the possible underlying pathology using MRI. Attempts will be made to correlated neuroanatomical abnormalities to other findings such as those seen in blood flow or BEAM studies. These studies are using state of the arts digitized image analysis system to examine gray-white matter quantitative differences between schizophrenic and normals. Preliminary results indicate that patients have larger ventricles and less temporal gray matter. This represents potentially important evidence of a relatively focal pathological process.